1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar image forming apparatus and more particularly to a developing device included in an image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Typical of a developing device for the above application includes a developer carrier made up of a magnet roller, a nonmagnetic sleeve rotatable around the magnet roller, and a pair of flanges supporting the magnet roller and sleeve. The problem with this type of developing device is that a developer tends to accumulate in an excessive amount on opposite end portions of the developer carrier and adhere to the sleeve and a photoconductive element. This is particularly true with a developing device of the type using color developers and setting a relatively low toner softening point by attaching importance to luster and transmission.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 6-244021, 9-26702, 9-274391, and 10-333431.